


Polar Bear

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Considerate gifts, Fur, Gen, Sakano is special, Sleeping on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems as though Sakano has odd tastes in gifts... but anything that freaks Noriko out has to be great, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Something else from my older files

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Noriko stood frozen in horror.

 

Just five minutes ago, life was absolutely normal. All was well. Nittle Grasper was together again, relationship drama was on the down low, and life could be no better.

 

That is, until she went to see Tohma...

 

She had innocently gone into Tohma's office not to bug her fellow keyboardist and long time friend, but to simply see what Nittle Grasper's schedule for the week was to be. Only, Tohma was nowhere to be found. Janitors, desk clerks, secretaries, and K, all swore that he was in his office working. Only, Noriko could plainly see that this was not the case.

 

So, she had walked to his desk to sit down in his large comfy office chair.

 

He was never gone that long, he even seemed to never really leave, so she had figured that she'd just sit down and wait patiently for him. If Tohma's employee didn't know where he was, he was clearly doing something private.

 

But, unfortunately, when she pulled out the chair and sat down, she happened to glance down only to see a giant white ball of fur under the desk.

 

Noriko blinked and stared at the abnormal sight before her. She stared at it cautiously, contemplating if it was safe to be standing by, let alone sitting at the desk with the..fuzzy... Under it. In a moment of weakness, she poked it with her shoe.

 

The 'Fuzzy' made a surprised squawk, and it began to spastically twitch and shake in what Noriko could only take as anger...

 

She screamed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a clock, and whipped it at he angry mass of fur as she backed off in fear. She backed against the large window in fear. How many second would it take her to reach the door? Ten? Fifteen perhaps? As she quickly contemplated this, the furry mass managed to wiggle out from under the desk slightly. Deciding that she only had moments left to start running, she moved to rush forward.

 

And then suddenly... the white fuzz ball grew a head...

 

With blonde hair...

 

And a voice box...

 

"Neh?" Tohma squinted out into the sunny office to see Noriko sprawled out against his window, dumbstruck with a look of horror plastered on her face. He yawn and glared at her. "N-Noriko? What're you doing? Did... did you just throw my own damn clock at me?" Tohma grumbled as he confusedly crawled out from underneath his large desk, still covered by the strange large white fuzz ball that had put Noriko in a panic.

 

"Toh...ma?" She stuttered as she pointed at the mass of fur engulfing him.

 

"Yes? What is it Noriko?" He asked, attempting to keep the growl in his throat at bay...He'd only just gotten to sleep what...a half hour ago? He glanced at the fallen clock to confirm his suspicions.

 

She had awakened him from his precious sleep...something he had a hard time doing in the first place.

 

Upon seeing that Tohma was alright, and in no way consumed by the white mass, her fear turned to anger.

 

"Why were you under your desk, and what the hell is that... THING?" She screeched, causing Tohma to jump and scramble to cover his ears.

 

"I was... sleeping.. You know that I can't sleep at night sometimes... so I ...well, sleep here, under the desk... when I get tired... No one can see me, or disturb me. They just leave the room assuming that I'm not here, and come back later... I guess you never knew that...Ryu thought of it for me..." He blushed and rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. He now understood that Noriko hadn't intended to wake him, nor kick and throw things at him.

 

Noriko now however, looked as though she was going to burst a vein.

 

" Leave it to him to think of something that idiotic! Only him...But Tohma, will yo now PLEASE tell me, and tell me truthfully, what the hell that hideous...THING is!" She screeched, pointing dramatically at the fuzz attached to the blonde.

 

Tohma blinked and glanced down at the object of her anger. He just couldn't understand her sometimes...

 

"It's a blanket... What else would it be? It's fuzzy...I happen to like fuzzy things...you should know that by now..." He mumbled as he began to scoot back under the desk.

 

Noriko's eye twitched.

 

"...Where the hell do you find such ridiculous things? Have you got nothing normal? It looks like an enormous long haired polar bear died on you!" She screamed.

 

Tohma resisted the urge to laugh as he tightly wrapped the blanket around himself.

 

"Sakano bought it somewhere... he does things like that..." Tohma sighed and laid down once more.

 

Noriko groaned.

 

"What is he? Your maid? I swear! He's always had issues... He needs a psychiatrist!" Noriko yelled as Tohma began to giggle slightly.

 

"He has one already...I pay for it..." Tohma smiled weakly, drowsiness getting the best of him once again.

 

"Well," Noriko sighed in exasperation. " then he needs another one..." she whined...

 

These people were impossible...

 

Tohma laughed, and yawned as he tried to situate himself in a comfortable position once more.

 

"He found me under here one time... he thought I was dead...I've never," he paused to yawn loudly again. How he wished Noriko would just leave him in peace... "seen someone cry so much... Had I not woken up in time, he'd have jumped through the window. I quickly explained the situation to him, and the next day, he left this under my desk...there is your explanation. I like fuzzy things... So, goodbye now Noriko..." He mumbled as his eyes shut and he pulled the... blanket... over his head once again, quickly falling asleep.

 

"Where do I find you people!" She yelled as she stomped out of the office in annoyance.

 

Their damn schedule could wait... she needed a drink more...


End file.
